Political Games
by LAlaLAnd328
Summary: The political arena could be described easily as a dog fight. When Raye Hino decides to leave her father and work for his rival-she learns this all too quickly. Lies, deceit, and distrust run rampant. However, in the political games, you either win or get swallowed whole.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all!

I guess I enjoy torturing myself-and my new editor! =)

I've had this story on my mind for-ehh months? a year now?

I hope to do a story about each of the individual couples-something different an unique.

The girls will make cameo appearances, but nothing major.

Let me know what you think! REVIEWS! I LOVE THEM!

Enjoy!

* * *

Raye tapped her perfectly manicured nails against the pristine, white table cloth. Her patience was running thin. She grabbed the glass in front of her and took another sip. The merlot soothed her throat and her headache.

She didn't want this job that her father forced her into. In fact, she despised the man who stood only ten feet from her. She glanced at James Tompson again, her father's protégé. He stood at five foot nine, with wide set shoulders. His Brown hair was perfectly combed. His suit perfectly tailored, his teeth perfectly bleached white and his opinions perfectly in-line with her fathers. Yes, she despised him almost as much as her father-Richard Hino.

Her striking eyes turned towards the man she despised above all else; her father. He had hired her to be James personal servant-she stopped—secretary. Yes, that was the word… his personal Secretary.

She recalled his words; "Serve him in any way he wishes Raye, if I do this right, he will be President one day and you, my dear daughter, the first Lady."

Raye felt herself rolling her eyes and she brought the merlot to her lips again, "I hope you have not had more than that one glass."

Raye turned towards her father, "I haven't, though I plan on it. I'm twenty three now, I'm allowed to drink." She took another sip if only to prove her point.

He leaned down, his face schooled perfectly; if anyone snapped a photo they would have thought it was a father sharing a secret with his beloved daughter. "If you embarrass myself or James tonight, I will let you get drunk and allow him to have his way with you. Do not test me my dear daughter."

Raye stared straight ahead, her eyes blazing. She saw James look her way, his smile seemed almost sinister in the darkened ballroom. Raye put the wine glass down.

She stood, pushing her chair back so that her father would have to take a step away, or get hit. "If you'll excuse me father, I must visit the ladies room."

He nodded his head and walked away, clearly dismissing her.

Raye grabbed her black beaded clutch and marched, as best she could in heels and the black floor length gown her father insisted she wear, towards the restrooms.

Once outside the ballroom, Raye leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. She opened her clutch and pulled her phone out, happy to see a few messages from her friends.

"Escaping already Ms. Hino?" Raye jumped and dropped her phone, before she could even bend down; he had already scooped it up and held it before her.

"Thank you…Mr?" Raye knew his face but couldn't place him. He was from another political party that she knew.

When she reached for her phone, he gently grabbed her hand and pulled it to his lips, giving it a small kiss he spoke, "Jedidiah Hamilton. And you're Raye Hino."

Raye's eyes widened. She knew exactly who he was. Why couldn't place him before was beyond her.

She looked around her quickly as she pulled her hand away, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Hamilton. Are you staying in this hotel as well?"

"Yes. And please, call me Jed. I am giving a speech tomorrow about the gun suppliers in Somalia and what the US can do to help change the situation."

Raye nodded-of course she knew that. She had been assigned to attend as James stated he was "too busy" to attend such things. Raye decided to take in Jedidiah's looks—tall, he stood over her five foot six inch frame by easily seven inches. His blue eyes were piercing, as they stared at her, though they didn't make her uncomfortable. His blonde hair was cut to perfection-along with his tailored Armani suit. He was the youngest Diplomat that Raye knew of. At only 28, he was already feared among those in Congress-her father had said that Hamilton was looking to take over the world. She had never seen him before now. But with the way her father described him, the man before her resembled nothing of what she had envisioned.

He was fit, but not overly muscular and stood proud.

"How are you enjoying Jordan, Ms. Hino?" Raye snapped out of her appraisal, "I'm enjoying it. This is my first time here actually. I'm not used to the heat." She heard him chuckle, "It takes some getting used too. I heard that you would be stepping in for Mr. Tompson tomorrow?"

Raye's eyes narrowed—how would he know that and why?

"Yes, I am. He has another meeting that he has to attend."

"Of course, lunch dates with you father are always important."

Raye opened her mouth to speak but she heard her name being called, the anger behind it had her turning.

"Raye!" James marched up to them, his dark eyes taking in Jed, as Jed only seemed to nod his head and smile, unfazed by the smaller man, he turned back towards Raye, "I have been looking for you."

Raye did her best to not roll her eyes, "I was on my way to the bathroom and ran into Mr. Hamilton. He was explaining the speech he will be giving tomorrow, the one you requested I go too."

"You will hurry up; this isn't a time for you to relax. I need you to mingle with the guests."

Jed seemed to take a step forward, his arms relaxed, were placed behind his back, "She is mingling James, with me."

James seemed to sneer, "I do not need her 'mingling' with you Jed. I know the type of man you are-what you'd love to do to her!" His voice rose and Raye finally smelled the stench of alcohol on his breath and took a step back, bumping into Jed. His arms rose and his hands, if only for a second, were placed on her bare arms. Raye moved forward again,

"James we were simply talking. You are not my father nor are you my husband." She turned towards Jed, "It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Hamilton. I look forward to your speech tomorrow." She looked back at James, "I will be back in there in a moment. I need to use the ladies room."

Jed smiled, "I will look forward to speaking to you again tomorrow Ms. Hino," he tipped his head, "Until then."

He turned and walked away, not even giving a single glance towards James.

Raye felt a little impressed as Jed turned the corner, but then gasped as a strong hand wrapped itself around her upper arm and pulled her into a hard body, "If you sleep with him, you will be a whore and no man will ever want you. I would never touch you." Raye felt him sniff her neck and turned towards him, her violet colored eyes narrowed, "If you touch me again Tompson, you will lose that hand."

He let her go, but his sinister smile decorated his face, "When I touch you again Raye, you won't be able to say no."

* * *

Don't worry all-the fiery spirit we all know about the Raye character will come out-it will just take a bit. =)

Opinions? Thoughts?

Reviews? Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Do I have chapter two done already? Why yes, yes I do.

Thanks to my AWESOME editor-you all have chapter two to read as well.

* * *

Raye felt herself clapping at the end of Jed's speech, his passion was hard to ignore. She hated to admit it and she would probably deny it if he asked, but she agreed with every point he made.

She stood as everyone began to exit towards the lunch area. She glanced at her watch,

"Ms. Hino, you made it."

She turned towards Jed, "I was ordered to come, remember Mr. Hamilton?"

He chuckled, "It's Jed, and yes, I do recall that, but I've heard of your feisty personality. I actually debated with myself the chances of you coming."

"Ahh, and which side won Jed?"

He grinned, a boyish look appeared on his face, "the best side of course."

Raye rolled her eyes

"You look beautiful today as well, though I will not lie and admit that the dress you wore last night complimented you much more."

She felt herself sigh, "Uh huh." she decided to ignore his compliment, "I was actually impressed with your speech. You seem passionate about helping child soldiers."

Jed nodded, his hands placed comfortably behind his back once again. Raye took in the suit he wore today, Black with a perfectly ironed white shirt underneath; his blue tie matched the color of his eyes.

She had decided to go suit today as well, though she wore white with a striking blood red silk halter blouse. She had even shocked herself and placed her hair in a professional bun.

"Join me for lunch Ms. Hino?" Raye looked at his extended arm, she thought for a moment, 'what harm could a little lunch bring?'

She had not expected to leave the hotel; in fact she had expected that they dine at the luncheon with everyone else. She did not expect him to lead her out into the hot Jordan sun nor into his waiting Black escalade.

Though, as Raye glanced around the traditional Jordanian restaurant, with its bright tapestries and traditional Middle Eastern music, she was glad she did.

"Try their hummus you won't find anything that tastes like this in the States." Raye watched Jed dip another pita bread in the hummus, his face taking on a youthful appearance as he savored the taste.

"Do you come to this place often?"

He shook his head, "Never go to the same place twice; at least not within the same month. I haven't been here in, "He seemed to count, "five months actually." The waiter brought them more tea and Raye gladly accepted-her pant suit was almost unbearable in the heat.

"I haven't been out of the Hotel so this is a treat."

Jed seemed surprised as he spoke, "Because of James or your father?"

Raye bit into her piece of hummus and pita, he was right, it was delicious.

Raye could only smile as she placed more hummus on her bread, "Why do I get the feeling that you despise my father?"

Jed shrugged, "Do you want the political answer or the truth?"

Raye laughed, he sure did play the political game well.

"I prefer the truth please."

"Excuse my language my lady, but your father is the world's biggest dick. He cares for no one but his own political gain."

Raye smiled, "You know him well."

It was silent for a few moments as both of them seemed to enjoy their food-bread staked high, with hummus and rice.

Raye noticed that one of the guards that accompanied them pushed in his ear piece, then, without hesitation, walked up to their table.

"Sir, I hate to do this, but we have to cut this short, possible security breach."

Jed only nodded as he grabbed one more bite of the hummus, "Let's get you to safety Ms. Hino."

Raye noticed James standing just inside the Hotel when she exited Jed's barricaded escalade. She glanced at her watch and blanched-the speech had ended at 3pm, it was now hitting close to 6.

She felt a hand at the small of her back and turned her head slightly, "I wouldn't let you face him alone besides, he'll be happy to hear what I have to report."

James danced back and forth on each foot; his inability to not stand still had always annoyed Raye.

The second they stepped through the doors, Raye heard his screeching voice, "Where the hell have you been?"

Before she could speak, Jed spoke up, "James, it's a pleasure as always. Your secretary here has convinced me to allow you and your team to work within my Embassy. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. I'm sure we will be able to accomplish all of our goals." The expert politician line made Raye weary and she thought; they never even talked about James and his work.

James's eyes narrowed at Raye, "You convinced him huh? Well done Raye, your father waits for you in your suite."

Raye heard the dismissal as clear as anyone; every piece of her wished to slapped him and beat him into the ground, instead she turned to Jed, "Thank you for the lovely lunch Jed."

She walked towards the elevator and was out of sight within a minute.

James turned his dark eyes on Jed, "She convinced you huh? Please tell me how?"

Jed didn't miss a beat, "In the way only a woman knows how. Good day James and I will see you tomorrow." With that he was gone.

* * *

Raye stood in front of her makeshift closet, dressed in only her silk robe. She tapped her chin, "What to wear?"

She knew pants were out of the question. Yesterday she had felt like she had been burning alive while at the restaurant. She moved all her pant suits to the side and glanced at her dresses and skirts.

She saw the bright purple dress that Mina insisted she buy. It wasn't terribly formal, but with the right accessories, Raye knew she could make it work. She nodded her head as she grabbed it.

She admired the light material, a summer dress that would stop just above her knee. Its empire waist only emphasized her already petite waist, and its V-neck would give her enough coverage without being too daring. She grabbed a ¾ length sleeve white cardigan to go with it-knowing that her arms would need to be somewhat covered. She glanced through her jewelry, finding only bracelets; she grabbed a pair of dangles; rich blues, reds, and purples.

Finally, she glanced back at her makeshift closet-shoes. She decided to do simple and reached for a pair of basic white flats. It had a shiny buckle design on the top of each shoe.

"Now what to do with my hair?"

Raye moved quickly to the vanity, looking back at her outfit, Raye decided to go simple and tossed her hair up in a messy bun, her bangs falling gently on her forehead.

Within a few moments, Raye glanced at herself in the mirror. Nodding, she grabbed the matching purse Serena had insisted on and her black tailored bag and headed out the door.

* * *

The Embassy was thankfully air conditioned, as Raye made her way through security. James had complained the whole way and Raye felt it appropriate to ignore him. When the marine helped her out, Raye made a beeline for the door, leaving James left with his security detail.

"You look lovely today Ms. Hino." Raye stared up at Jed and her breath caught. He was leaning against the railing above her, his hands folded gently together, relaxed. His long legs were wrapped in a pair of dark wash jeans, while he wore a white shirt beneath a blue short sleeved button up shirt. The blue matched his eyes perfectly.

"Thank you Jed. James shouldn't be far behind me."

He nodded and motioned with his head that she should come up the stairs.

When she finally ascended, he stood at the top, his hands stuffed into his front pockets. He looked too good, and Raye found herself nervous around a man for the first time.

"I have some iced tea-American style-and some ice water ready for everyone. I think our cook made some snacks too." Raye nodded as she watched James march up the stairs, anger clearly indicated on his face.

"Welcome James," Jed reached his hand out and Raye found that James was forced to shake it, "I was just telling Ms. Hino that I have some Ice tea or water available."

James, out of breath nodded, "That would be great thank you. Now, can we get down to business?"

"This way lady-"he motioned his hand ahead so that Raye could step first, "and gentlemen. Please, follow me."

* * *

Raye sighed as she leaned her head against the window to the SUV. The day had gone by smoothly, and Jed and James seemed on their best behaviors.

James though, once they got back to the car, seemed to be seething. His eyes had appeared unfocused all day as if he forced himself to concentrate.

When they pulled up to the hotel, Raye felt relieved. She got out and thanked the guard and made her way quickly inside. James however, seemed to be only a step behind her. Raye kept an eye on him as they entered the elevator, he refused to speak and Raye didn't care to bother with a conversation.

When the elevator stopped on her floor, Raye felt herself moving faster down the corridor to her room then what she normally would do. James seemed intent on keeping in stride with her, and his silence was making her uneasy. Finally, unable to take anymore and only a few doors from her room, Raye turned to him, "James is there somethi-"she was shoved against the wall-the air being knocked from her lungs. Before she could scream, she felt James lips shoved against her own and his tongue forced its way into her mouth.

The taste alone made Raye want to vomit, as she pushed against him, the best she could, as he trapped her hands against the wall behind her.

She did the next thing she could think of-she bit down. He cried out and moved back, his eyes seemed wild as he brought his hand up and slapped her across the face. The force alone had Raye falling to the ground and crying out, "You little whore," He swiped his bottom lip, "what? You're willing to sleep with Jed but not me? Is that it?"

"What are you talking about?" She screamed back, hoping that someone would open their door.

Her eyes widened when he took steps towards her, and she jumped to her feet quickly, rushing for her door. She was shoved again, her hand stopping her head from slamming against the door frame again, Raye cried out. She turned, swinging. She felt a little satisfied when she heard him cry out for once. Then his hand connected once again with her face.

The second time Raye's head spinned, and just as she saw him about to hit her closed fist, he was thrown from her line of vision.

"You damn bastard, you will pay for laying a single hand on her."

Raye lifted her head at the sound of Jed's voice then she heard the "thwack" sound of flesh hitting flesh.

"JED! STOP!" She rose, though unsteady. Jed moved away from James, and Raye looked down at the bloody nose and lips—his face would probably be black and blue by morning.

Raye felt no pity for him.

She glanced up at Jed as he pulled out his phone-"John, I need your assistance, my floor—James Tompson attacked Raye Hino. I want this bastard out of my country by tonight."

He slid his phone back in his pocket and looked up at Raye, "Are you okay?"

Raye could only nod her face and body too sore to do much else.

"Come on, we'll get you some ice." Raye looked back as two burley men jogged down the hallway. They stopped in front of James and lifted him to his feet.

* * *

She found herself in the presidential suite, sitting on the couch beside Jed. Her eyes kept looking around as he readied an ice pack.

"What happened?"

Raye winced as Jed pressed the ice pack to her slightly swollen bottom lip. She flinched away and grabbed it from him, placing it there herself.

"I don't know. After we got back he was just quiet, he was walking so close to me down the hallway that when I turned to ask what was wrong he just slammed me against the wall and kissed me." Raye felt her body shudder at the reminder, "When I tried to fight him off, he got violent." She seemed to think for a minute, "He accused me of sleeping with you and was mad that I wouldn't do the same for him. Where did he get the idea that we slept together?"

Jed scratched the back of his head and gave her a small smile "That may have been my fault; I was trying to get under his skin."

When she placed the ice pack against her cheek, Jed glanced up, "Well, I have a feeling that you won't be working for Tompson anymore."

"No, in fact I'll be filing a formal complaint against him."

Jed nodded "That would be wise, I'll help you..." He tapped his hands on his knees; the proud politician seemed to turn into a teenage boy within an instant, "Need a job?"

Raye's head snapped up, "What?"

Jed chuckled and smiled, "Do you need a job? I happen to have an opening. Granted, you'll be stuck here, but, it's not that bad. You'll be out from under your father and won't have to worry about seeing James again."

His blue eyes seemed oddly hopefully.

Raye looked towards his window, the night sky was pitched black; she thought about her father and James, her eyes narrowing. She turned back towards him, "Alright."

* * *

Opinions? Reviews?

-LAla


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone!

This chapter is pretty short, but I hope you guys like it! Don't worry, it my next chapter WILL be longer!

My editor is awesome. As fast as I'm sending them, she's editing!

On to the story!

* * *

"Did I raise you an idiot or just a whore?" Richard Hino's voice dripped with acid as Raye packed her suitcase, doing her best to ignore the dark, cold eyes of her father.

There were very few things in life that scared Raye only one she would never admit too outloud; her father.

She continued to ignore him though, as she grabbed more items shoving them into her suitcase.

"Do not ignore me child!" he reached for her, his hand gripping her arm so tightly, Raye couldn't stop the cry of pain that escaped her lips, as her body was pulled back against his.

"When I speak, you will answer me child!"

Her violet eyes turned on him, and although her body felt like shaking, her voice stayed strong, "You will unhand me Mr. Hino or I will call security and have you removed for physical harassment."

His black eyes seemed to turn to stone as he contemplated her threat, "If you work for Jedidiah Hamilton, you will be labeled a whore and no man will want you. I will not take you back."

"A whore? For what? For not having sex with the man you choose?" She pulled her arm away, "Get out of my room."

Richard Hino stepped back, his broad shoulders taking up more room than Raye remembered.

"You are a stupid child." And with that he walked out.

* * *

Raye glared suspiciously at the escalade parked outside. She watched her luggage and Jed's be shoved in the back; she crossed her arms as she looked at him, "Why exactly did you want me to pack? I thought you stayed in the presidential suite?"

His hands stayed stuffed into his front pockets, his blue eyes glancing casually around.

"We were offered a new place with less people. I decided to take it." He looked down towards her, "Does that make you worried?"

She uncrossed her arms and placed her hands on her hips, "No. I just want to know where we're going."

He motioned for her to go ahead, his hand pushed gently at the small of her back, "I'll tell you when we get in the van, okay?"

Five minutes later, and in the confines of the air conditioned vehicle, Raye looked at Jed. They sat across from each other and Raye found the spots annoying. She swore when she sat down and her dress pulled up, revealing more of her legs. Watching Jed and his three guards all glance her way; Raye found herself swearing under her breath again.

"You said you'd tell me. So, where are we going to now?"

He smiled, rather seductively, "We're staying at a high security mansion that's located on the Embassy property. With recent events in the Middle East, this seems like the safest option." His eyes scanned down to her legs again, not even trying to hide it, before reaching her eyes again, "You'll have your own room, bathroom suite, and living room area. You should be comfortable."

Raye nodded, "You also never fully explained the job that I would be required to do."

He shrugged, "Nothing too exciting I fear. I needed a personal assistant. I'm not very organized. I figured you would keep me organized."

She eyed him wearily, "That's all? What of the hours? Pay?"

He chuckled and she heard the three other guards as well.

"I guess we didn't really go over much huh?" He scratched his head, his face taking on that boyish look again, "That anxious to get away from your father, you never bothered asking the important questions."

Her only response was a glare, he sighed.

"Hours; whatever I work. I try to keep a traditional schedule unless something else comes up like a particular meeting, travel, or talk. You will be notified as quickly as possible when that happens." He thought for a moment, "What would you like to be paid? You will receive free housing, medical, and travel expenses in regards to work and for visiting home and coming back; I offer that twice a year, unless there is a family emergency."

Raye nodded again, "Alright, what of pay?"

He countered, as that smile returned, "What are you worth?"

The way he asked had Raye question his motive behind the question, as if it had a sexual undertone, but she chose to ignore it, "Too much. But, I know these jobs do not pay very well."

He smiled and shook his head, "No, sadly. My last made 21,000 USD."

"I will settle for 25,000 USD."

He raised a blonde eyebrow, "You're worth the extra 4,000?"

She smiled herself, "I'm worth every penny."

* * *

Reviews? I love them! They help keep me going!

_**спасибо **_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I apologize for the long wait! I have been working and have not been feeling well. =(

I hope you're all doing well! I have finished two chapters for this story and will be updating The Queens and Learning Again-hopefully, no later then tomorrow!

I will be gone this weekend-going to VEGAS! =D

Anyone looking forward to the Olympics? I'm looking forward to the Hockey! I have a bet going on with two Canadian friends of mine. ;P

I think the US or Russia will take home the Gold. They are betting it'll be Canada or Finland.

Whats your opinions?

Anyways, on to the story!

* * *

Raye glared up at the sky, the sun blaring down with no sign of letting up in sight. It had been two months since she decided to work for Jedidiah Hamilton. James and her father had e-mailed her constantly. James even calling and leaving aggressive voicemails, but she chose to ignore them.

She wiped the sweat from her brow. Looking at the envelope in her hand and brought it to her face fanning herself, she sighed at the small comfort.

"I read once that doing that only makes you warmer."

Raye glanced to her side as Jed walked in step with her and rolled her eyes, "It makes me feel better. How long is the air going to be out for?"

Jed, unfazed, simply shrugged, "No idea. Prior to you being here we had a three month issue with our generators. Thankfully, that was during the winter time."

He stopped, forcing Raye to as well.

"You'll be happy though, I need you to pack a bag or two. We're heading out this evening. Late notice"

Raye's expressive eyes widened, "Where too?"

The boyish grin she realized she still was fazed by appeared on his face, "Ever been to Monte Carlo?"

"No, actually."

"Good," he continued walking and Raye hurried along to keep up with his longer legs, "I think you'll enjoy it."

* * *

Raye sighed contently as the air in the plane began to beat on her face. She glanced at her arms and noticed her skin had darkened throughout the past two months. She was enjoying her new complexion; her father always wanted her to keep a lighter skin tone, to match his instead of her mother's darker colors.

Jed moved past her, scooting to the window seat beside her, interrupting her thoughts. Raye watched him settle in.

He turned to her and smiled, "I hope you brought a swimsuit."

Raye shook her head, "I've never had a swimsuit."

His eyes seemed to travel over her body quickly, "Do you know how to swim?"

She shook her head again, "My father wished that I keep a light skin tone and did not believe a woman should swim."

He could only whistle as he turned his head towards the window.

"We have one meeting to attend in Monte Carlo; the rest is actually a little down time. We should enjoy ourselves. I can take the time to teach you how to swim."

"What's the meeting about?" Jed glanced back at Raye, noticing that she ignored the rest.

"Nuclear power in Jordan. Get some rest on the plane. We go straight to the meeting once we land."

* * *

Raye pushed her notes in her bag. The French Ambassador kept talking longer then was scheduled, and with her pounding headache, Raye was beyond annoyed.

"Are you hungry?" Raye looked up quickly, seeing Jed standing a foot behind her.

"Yes, I am. Did you have reservations?"

He stuck his hands in his pockets. "No, but this place will have a spot for me." He nodded his head, "Come on, I'm starving."

Raye quickly grabbed her bag and followed suit.

She admired the simple, yet elegant details that decorated the restaurant. She had been in beautiful, over exaggerated restaurants her entire life; but to be in something lovely, without it being over the top and without being shoved into a formal outfit, Raye found she enjoyed it.

She thanked the server as he handed her a menu and her smiled dropped when she saw it was all written in French.

She pulled the menu down a little and peeked over it to see if Jed was having issues reading it.

He glanced up and his blue eyes were laughing at her. He placed his menu on the table.

"Do you read French Raye?"

"No. Do you?"

His eyes seemed to glint, "I do, actually. It's one of my languages."

She was taken aback by that comment, and eyed him suspiciously when he brought his chair around to sit right beside her. He picked up her menu and held it out before them.

Raye moved a little, noticing that his legs were brushing up against hers, "Do you trust me?"

Raye glanced up, "To order food?"

He nodded.

"Alright. Just no snails!"

His laugh echoed throughout the quiet place, "I promise, no snails."

When the waiter returned, Raye sat speechless as Jed, in perfect French, ordered what seemed to be everything on the menu. He only smiled when the waiter nodded and left with their order.

"I'm starting us off with Tarte au Pistou. It's a quiche with olive oil and basil. You'll enjoy it."

"And what did you order for my main dish?"

He smiled, "I ordered you Poulet Chasseur- it's a delicious chicken dish."

Raye could only nod as the waiter returned with a bottle of their signature wine and smiled as she grabbed the glass he had filled.

Raye felt her cheeks bloom red as she finished off her fourth glass of wine, the alcohol settling in her system. With her father not present, Raye found for the first time, she was able to enjoy wine without feeling guilty.

"Ready to head up to the room?"

Raye turned her head towards Jed, her eyes a little unfocused.

"Yes. I'm exhausted."

He helped her out of her chair, and even grabbed her bag for her. Placing his hand on the small of her back, he led her out of the restaurant.

When they stopped at the elevator Raye gasped, "What about the bill?"

Jed could only chuckle as the door opened and he gently pushed her inside.

"It's already taken care of Raye."

"Are you sure? I can pay the tip or something?"

He pushed the button for their floor and leaned back against the wall. "All taken care of. Please, don't worry about it."

Raye smiled as she leaned up against the wall next to him, "Thanks Jed."

The door dinged and Raye felt herself stumble when she pushed herself forward. She heard herself giggle.

She was about to ask for her room key, when Jed pulled one out.

She looked up at him as they continued walking, "Which room number is mine?"

Jed's lips were pursed together and he stayed silent until he stopped in front of a door. He seemed to be debating something before he spoke.

"Because of the short notice," He seemed to pause, gauging her reaction, "I was only able to get one room."

Her violet eyes widened and the happiness the alcohol brought seemed to fade, "And where do you plan on sleeping Mr. Hamilton?"

* * *

o_O

Men!

Reviews? Thoughts? Opinions?

Chapter two is already done! Will post it once its done being edited. =)

**спасибо!**

**~LAla **


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all! Here is another chapter for Political Games! I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

I wont say too much-just enjoy!

Reviews and opinions! They keep me going!

* * *

Raye sighed as the masseuse finished up her hour long massage.

"Husband, he nice guy?" the thick French accent carried in the small room.

Raye glanced up at the kind older woman who had just removed the knots from her back and shoulders.

"My husband?"

"Oui! The man…" she trailed off as she seemed to try to think of the correct words.

"Oh no Orlena. He is my boss."

The older woman seemed to blush, "oh. Pardon moi. I think you are marry. You look, "she seemed to stop and think again, and then she whispered, "amoureux."

Raye's brows furrowed, "No, Orlena. Just my boss."

The woman only nodded profusely, "Pardon moi, pardon moi."

Raye sat up and wrapped the towel around herself and smiled at her,

"It's alright Orlena, truly. And thank you very much for the massage."

* * *

Raye sighed as Jed sent her to the hotel's clothing store, insisting that there was a dress there that she should wear for the evening as they had been surprised by being invited to dinner with Monaco's Ambassador.

A young woman approached her as she entered; a smile upon her ruby red lips.

"You must be Raye, yes?"

"Yes, and you are..?"

"Please, mademoiselle, call me Francine. Monsieur Jedidiah requested you be dressed for an evening dinner and I have the perfect dress." She grabbed Raye's hand, inspecting the manicure she had received just that morning. "It will go well." She pulled Raye forward, her enthusiasm surprised Raye and she had to skip to keep up.

She stopped suddenly and pulled a long white gown off the rack, "Beautiful, yes? He said the dinner would be by the pool side. I thought this be perfect!"

Raye could only stare at the dress. It had the shape of a maxi dress, long with an empire waist. The deep V-neck and braided straps made the dress appear more casual, yet, there was something about it that still allowed it to pull off a certain elegance.

"It's lovely, but I think the V-neck may be a bit too revealing, perhaps another—"

"Non. Monsieur Jedidiah requested a lovely but elegant dress. This will do."

Raye was taken aback by the brashness of Francine. "I don't think this dress will do. I would like to take a look around..." Raye stopped as the woman simply shook her head.

"He requested that I pick the dress. I pick this one."

Raye pursed her lips together, anger showing clearly on her face. But, then she stopped.

"Fine. What shoes did he "request" you pick for me too?"

Francine seemed to smile as she went to the counter and pulled out very basic sandals. "These!" She held them up and Raye could only nod. "Fine."

"And mademoiselle, please follow me. I have hairdresser here for you." She motioned with her hand and Raye followed her into the back of the store-which opened into a full salon.

"Louie here has perfect style. Trust us, yes?"

Her violet eyes flashed with annoyance but Raye sat in the chair he held out for her.

* * *

"I'm sure my assistant will be here soon, perhaps we should order appetizers while we wait?" Jed offered to the Ambassador and his personal assistant.

The waiter came to them as if summoned and Jed, found himself ordering multiple appetizers for the four of them.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Raye stepped forward and Jed found himself not being able to remove his eyes from her. She stood before him as a goddess in white. Her dark, thick locks had been pinned back; half of them pinned up, while the rest cascaded down in dark waves down her back, with a few strands placed on her shoulders trailing down the front of her body.

The white of the dress complimenting her darker complexion perfectly; he found his eyes lingering on the valley between her breasts and was only summoned from his trance when he was asked to introduce her.

Jed stumbled over himself as he spoke, "I'm sorry, John, what was that?"

The Ambassador smiled; a knowing look on his face, "I asked you to introduce this beautiful woman to us."

Raye could only smile as she held out her hand and the Ambassador gently took it, kissing the top.

"I'm Raye Hino Mr. Ambassador. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine young lady. This is my assistant, Gregory."

Raye shook his hand as he stood and pulled out her chair for her.

Jed had barely stood and then glared at Gregory, 'I was going to do that' he thought.

"I apologize for being late. Louie, the hair dresser, was hysterical and continued telling me stories about his life."

The Ambassador waved off her concern, "I have learned that a woman is always worth the wait."

Raye could only blush and felt relieved when the waiter came with appetizers, capturing the attention of John and Gregory.

"You do look beautiful tonight Raye."

Raye turned and violet locked with blue, "I noticed you pretty much had my entire day arranged."

He shrugged and smiled, "I hope you at least enjoyed it. I wanted you to be able to relax."

Raye took a sip of her water, "I have a father who used to control every aspect of my life. I don't need you to take his place. Thank you for your thoughtfulness, but next time, you will ask me."

His blue eyes softened as he looked at her, "My intent was not to control you Raye. I never want too. "

"So, "John pulled Reye's attention away from Jed, "how did a beauty like you end up working for a chap like this?"

* * *

Raye stood as John and Gregory rose to excuse themselves for the evening, a smile still on her face, "I enjoyed our evening. Thank you very much."

John brought her hand to his lips again, kissing it gently, "You made this evening enjoyable Ms. Raye. I hope you enjoy my country during the rest of your trip."

"Thank you John."

Jed smiled as he too shook his hand, "Thank you for meeting with us this evening."

"Always Jed. I look forward to seeing you during the summit meeting in December."

"Of course. I have already registered."

Raye smiled and gave a wave as John and Gregory began walking away, their language switching from English back to their native tongue of French.

Raye turned towards Jed, "How long have you known him?"

"About five years. He's a good guy." Jed smiled as he sat back down, "He enjoyed your company; I think you helped lighten the mood."

Raye only shrugged as she moved back to her seat as well. "It's nice out here. Beautiful."

Jed only leaned back as he looked at her, "Beautiful indeed."

Raye glanced at Jed and swallowed heavily, "You should have tried to be posted here instead of Jordan."

Jed laughed, his face taking on the boyish look she had come to enjoy.

"I actually tried. Another guy got it—seniority and all that." Jed leaned forward as his eyes stayed on her, "Let's go for a swim."

"I don't have a swimsuit and I can't swim Jed."

"I actually had Francine pick one out for you and we can stay in the shallow end. Come on." He stood, and held his hand out.

Raye looked up into his hopeful blue eyes she could hear her father's words in her head, his screaming.

She swallowed and took his hand.

* * *

Raye glared at what Francine had picked out. "What is with that woman and low cut, revealing outfits?"

She turned in the mirror, and found herself again pulling at her swimsuit. She sighed and grabbed the violet swimsuit cover she had at least been provided with.

She took a deep breath as she marched out of the dressing room and out of the shop.

She found Jed already in the pool doing laps and put her towel next to his on the side of the pool. She sat on the edge and removed the flip flops that donned her feet. Dipping them in the pool, she looked up, noticing as Jed swam to her.

"The water feels good-you should come on in." He grabbed the side of the pool and brought his arms up to rest on the side of the pool. He seemed relaxed.

Raye shook her head, "I can't swim remember?"

He splashed some water towards her, "I'll teach you."

"I'm fine."

His eyes took on a mischievous look, "I dare you Ms. Hino."

Raye's eyes narrowed, "Not happening Hamilton."

He moved away from the wall and brought his hands on each side of Raye.

The move shocked Raye and had her frozen in her spot. "What are you doing?" her voice seemed curious, but also held nervousness.

He took advantage of that and wrapped his hands around her petite waist, "Jed..." was all that she could say before he pulled her into the pool.

He laughed as Raye's face burned with anger and fright, as she latched on to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"why...did…how…could…you!?"

He laughed some more, "I won't let anything happen to you. See, I haven't let go of you yet."

Raye only glared, "Take me to the shallow end."

He kicked his legs and Raye found them moving more towards the middle of the pool.

"Jed. I said take me to the shallow end."

"Enjoy something Raye. Your father isn't here." His eyes locked with hers, "I dare you firefly."

She turned away from the intensity of his eyes and looked around the pool.

Jed began moving around the pool as Raye stayed silent and soon her legs unwrapped from him.

"Kick your legs under the water."

Raye did as was instructed and smiled as she noticed she was controlling how fast they moved through the water. Soon, she found her arms loosen around his neck, and he placed her hands only on her shoulders as they swam around the pool.

Jed could only smile as Raye's face boomed with pride in herself.

"I've never been able to do this!" She giggled as Jed turned again, leading them to the shallow end.

"It's not bad huh?"

Raye shook her head, her dark hair floating behind her.

She giggled again when her feet finally touched the bottom of the shallow end of the pool.

"I hate to admit it, but thanks Jed."

She went to move towards the stairs that led into the pool but found herself being pulled back against his chest. Their eyes met and Raye's violet eyes widened when, in one smooth motion, Jed captured her lips to his.

Her hands came up to push away, but felt his arms wrap around her, pulling her even closer to his body.

His lips moved over hers in a sweet, sensual manner, and Raye found herself holding on instead of pushing away.

He pulled on her bottom lip, causing her to gasp, and then, his tongue took over her mouth.

She felt herself melt and then respond with as much fervor.

Jed brought his hands down from her back, gripping her hips. He felt like he couldn't get enough of her-and groaned into their kisses.

Raye felt like she was floating and when she thought they couldn't get any closer, Jed's hands on her hips brought their bodies even closer. She felt like a bucket of water was dumped on her head when something hard came in contact with her stomach. Her fear took over and she found herself struggling against him, a muffled "no" sounded from her lips.

When his only response was to turn his head to change the angle, Raye shoved as hard as she could; the momentum pushing them both in opposite directions, while both lost their footing.

The shock of the water covering his head had Jed refocusing again. He regained his footing quickly and moved to help Raye, who splashed around trying to stand.

"Don't!" She stood, gaining her footing, her eyes flashing as her entire body dripped with water.

Jed stopped at the look in her eyes, "Raye-"

Her look stopped him and he stood hopeless as Raye tugged out of the pool. Sliding her flip flops on and grabbing her towel, she jogged away from the pool area.

Jed slowly followed suit. Running his hands through his hair as he cursed to himself.

* * *

=D

Because I enjoy the torture.


	6. Chapter 6

I am also finishing up my next chapter for Learning Again!

Goodness, I swear I update people more about my other stories within other stories- o.O that made sense in my head.

It is currently a little difficult to type-my GSD has decided he wants to cuddle ( 95 lbs ball of fur-he was traumatized after I brushed him today -_- I brush him once a week for the past 5 years-you'd think he'd be used to it by now...)Anyways, his large ears are currently on my keyboard and his head is pushing my laptop off my bed...I'm positioned at an angle. Its sad when your dog is almost as big as you are. I usually have grown men ask me as I'm walking him.."Can you handle him?!" with a look of dread on their face-it makes me giggle. Yes, I'm a grown woman and I giggle. I may be short (5'1) but yes, yes I can handle my dog. I like to respond with a sweet "I don't know...come closer and we'll find out." *insert smile* They don't seem to find it as funny as I do.

Did I tell you guys his most awesome name? Anyone want to know? I shall tell if asked!

Back on track!

Here is chapter 6!

* * *

Jed sighed as he stood outside their shared door, knowing full well the wrath he was about to face. He knew he shouldn't have kissed her but dammit he had never felt so inclined to kiss a woman before. He slid the key in and opened the door slowly. His eyes had to adjust from the bright hallway to the darkened room as he entered.

He cursed gently when his big toe ran into the edge of the sofa and he glanced towards the bed. Noticing no bump he reached for the lamp switch.

The light flooded the room and showed what indeed was a fear, that Raye had left. His heart settled when he saw her deep purple suitcases still shoved in the corner. He looked around their suite, and then called out, "Raye? Are you in here?"

Walking into the bathroom, he checked again.

"Where the hell is she?"

Grabbing a pair of worn jeans and a simple shirt, he changed quickly.

He took one more quick scan around the suite and left.

Running back down the hallway, he slid into the elevator as it was closing, making the couple inside jump.

He shrugged and hit the button for the lobby.

The elevator couldn't ding fast enough and Jed was out before it could fully open.

He decided the front desk was his best option.

"Excuse me did a young woman with black hair come by here?"

The young receptionist glanced up, "No sir. We do have a 24 hour service bar in the lounge, perhaps she's in there."

Jed tapped the counter in a thank you and turned towards the lounge on the other end of the massive hall.

Walking inside, his sky blue eyes looked around, searching for that all too familiar figure. His eyes settled on her at the end of the bar, her legs crossed, showing off how delicate and perfectly refined they were. He shoved his hands in his front pockets and proceeded to the chair beside hers.

"May I join you?"

He saw Raye eye him, her eyes holding on the look of prey and oddly that of a predator as well.

Her tart reply came out quickly, "Free country—or so I believe."

Jed slid onto the bar stool and lifted his hand up to the bartender, "What are you having, I'll buy another one."

She took another sip, "Water."

Jed placed his hand down and exhaled. She was a difficult one. Running his hands through his short cropped blonde hair, he sighed as he turned towards her, "I didn't mean to frighten you earlier."

"You didn't frighten me."

He tapped his hands on the counter, irritation showing on his face, "Do you want me to say sorry? I'm sorry for pulling you in the water."

Raye seemed to roll her eyes, "Is that all you're sorry for?"

Jed could only shrug as the bartender came up, "Scotch." The bartender only nodded and moved away, preparing his drink. "Look, I can't say sorry for kissing you. I don't find that to be a mistake. Am I sorry I took you by surprise? Okay, sure. I'm sorry for that."

"You're a piece of work Hamilton." Raye scoffed, "You kiss a woman without her permission and refuse to apologize."

Jed shrugged as the bartender placed his drink before him, "I'm an honest man. I would gladly kiss you again if you said I could."

Raye could only laugh as she took another sip of her water, "I don't know if I despise you or actually enjoy your honesty."

Jed smiled as he took a sip of the scotch, "Oh, you enjoy my honesty. I also know you enjoyed my kisses."

Raye shook her head as a small smile played on her lips, "Enjoy what you got Hamilton. There will be no more. And if you try, expect bodily harm." She placed her glass back on the counter and stood from the stool.

Jed quickly downed his scotch and followed, placing his card on his drink.

His blue eyes seemed to lighten with mirth as he spoke, "I'm willing to suffer if you kiss me like that again."

Raye crossed her arms rolled her eyes- a habit she had been forming around him, "Keep your hands to yourself or I will make sure you will never reproduce."

They reached the elevator before Jed spoke again,

"Why do I feel like you're letting me off the hook too easily?"

Raye pushed the button and watched them light up, "I'm not. You'll be paying for that stolen kiss. I've decided to let this one slide somewhat." She looked up at him, "I want an extra week of paid vacation."

Jed's eyes widened, a grin forming, "Alright. What do I get if I give you a month's paid vacation?"

Raye only pushed the button to their floor, "A black eye Hamilton."

* * *

Raye pulled her shirt away from her body, after three months in Jordan she thought she would have become just a little bit used to its heat. She sighed as she wiped her brow for the umpteenth. Nope.

She was told that the cooler weather would soon be coming in, as they were heading towards November. As she waved to the security detail outside, she wondered if they would be heading home for the holidays, but had not heard any word on it. She sped up her pace towards their home compound when she saw Jed step inside.

He seemed to stop talking as he noticed her and held the door open. His manners had changed a little from last month; his attitude was at times even more flirtatious than normal. His hands seemed to touch her in the barest of touches throughout the day. She slipped past him and noticed his ear piece as he responded to the caller in Arabic. She was still amazed that he could speak multiple languages almost fluently. She had learned through the grape vine that his mother was French, and he spoke both English and French while growing up. In High School he took on Spanish. Then in College he took on Arabic. She rolled her eyes as he seemed to be finishing his conversation; over achiever.

"Just the lady I wanted to see. I hate to do this to you, but I was just given notice."

Raye's brow furrowed, "About?"

"I need a gala put together in less than a month. Dignitaries from all over the world will be present."

Raye's eyes widened, "Less than a month? What kind of 'gala' are you hoping for?"

Jed simply shrugged, "I was hoping you could figure all of that out. It will need to be a winter type theme—but not overly Christmas, as the majority of those attending are not of the jolly Christmas spirit."

Raye could only sigh. There goes the hope of heading to see the girls during Christmas.

"What exactly is it for?"

"This gala will celebrate the final negotiations and sighing of a new nuclear treaty between Jordan and the US. There will be dietary requirements needed, and I will hand those to you tomorrow."

He began walking and Raye was forced to keep up with his pace, "Are we talking black tie affair? Cultural clothing?"

Jed seemed to agonize for a moment, "What about a mixture of both?"

"And you were just told about this now?"

"Well, we didn't think the US would accept the proposal so quickly. Kind of shocked everyone involved. They wanted the gala for next week—I pushed it back three, citing security measurements that should be set in place."

Raye sighed in relief. "I can do it in three. Held here?"

"Yes. And I know you can. That's why you're my assistant." Jed only smiled as another office aide handed him a folder to look over.

Raye stopped right before she entered his office, "Be thankful I put up with you Hamilton."

* * *

Raye is coming out of her shell! =)

Thank you to everyone whose reading. I appreciate it beyond words! Check out my other two stories, "Learning Again" and "The Queens"

-LAla

Editor: LaNaHwAnNa

спасибо!


	7. Chapter 7

To all my reviewers! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I had a family issue this past weekend and need to make it up to all of you!

Literally-Thursday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday-WILL BE DEDICATED TO UPDATING EVERY SINGLE STORY AND FINISHING Learning Again. I want to finish The Queens as well. Once I have only Jailbait and Political Games-I will start the next story.

Again, any "suggestions" that people would like to read-feel free to send them my way. =)

I have a few ideas already and hopefully, if I put them out, you all like them!

Literally, my days will be. Work. Get home. Walk dog. Eat dinner. STORIES. Sleep. Maybe some Top Gear. Maybe. Probably. English humor makes me giggle.

On to the story!

* * *

Raye smiled as she watched all the dignitaries mingle around the ballroom. She felt like patting herself on the back. She had pulled it off. In three weeks she had put together a gala that normally would require a few months to complete. She sighed as she accepted her third glass of champagne of the evening.

She couldn't recall the last time she had slept through the night now. Every day had been filled with phone calls, appointments, taste testing's, cultural research, and even more phone calls. She rubbed the side of her head, her lack of sleep finally catching up to her. Gulping down the champagne, Raye placed the empty glass on a passing tray and went to look for Jed, hoping he'd allow her to take off for the evening. She looked around for the man in question.

He had continued to flirt with her throughout the past three weeks, and she couldn't deny that his smooth words had started to get to her. She had thought of his kisses since that day and she couldn't deny that it still made her blush.

She smiled, as was required of her, at the diplomats and federal employees who nodded their heads her way. She moved quickly, even though her heels were killing her feet. She glared at one dignitary that kept his eyes on her chest as she walked by and wished she could slap him. His wife was on his arm for goodness sake!

She eyed Jed speaking to a Jordanian diplomat and found herself stopping just a few feet away, waiting for him to look her way.

"Ahh Raye, there you are. Ahmed here wished to meet the lady who put this altogether."

Raye stepped forward and smiled, keeping her hands folded gently before her, "It's a pleasure Mr. Ahmed."

His heavy accent carried over each word, "I cannot believe you did this in such a short time Ms. Raye. You did a beautiful job. If Jed was willing to relinquish you, I would hire you." Raye smiled as Jed 's face seemed to show his discontent at such a thing. "I fear he does not wish to give me up just yet." Turning she smiled up at Jed, "When you have a moment, I need to speak to you."

"I will let you two young ones go. I fear I need to get my wife home for the evening. Jed, please give my office a call this week." Ahmed shook Jed's hand and nodded to Raye before heading off.

"Is something the matter Raye?"

"No actually, I just wanted to know if I could head out early tonight."

"I wish I could let you go Raye but I need you for at least one more hour."

Raye sighed "It ends in an hour Jed."

He seemed to smile, "I know and I need you. Please. You can have the next week off. Promise."

Raye crossed her arms over her chest and sighed, "Fine. But I better not be interrupted during my week off." He held his hands up, "I wouldn't even dream of it Raye."

* * *

Raye sighed as she finished off her seventh or maybe it was her eight bottle of champagne. She lost count. She sipped another glass of champagne as she sat down in a nearby chair.

"Are you ready Raye?"

She looked up and smiled at Jed, the alcohol settling in her system. "Ready? For bed? Yep!"

She stood quickly and tripped on her heel; she found herself giggling when Jed caught her.

He chuckled, "How many glasses of champagne did you have?"

She smiled up at him, "I think like eight."

"You don't hold your alcohol well, do you?"

She giggled again as she shook her head. "Can you help me to bed?"

Jed wrapped his arm around her waist walking out of the ballroom, "You loosen up a little more when you've had a few drinks. Not so reserved."

She simply nodded. "Bed. Please."

Walking across the compound's yard seemed to present a challenge for Raye, and Jed laughed as her giggles filled the small area. "I think it would be easier if I carried you."

Her loud gasp had him looking down at her dark head, "You can't carry me! I'm too heavy!"

Jed raised a blonde brow as he shifted quickly and lifted her up in his arms. "You're not heavy Raye." She returned his statement with another giggle.

"You know, you have such beautiful eyes Jed. They're like—sky blue."

She brought her hand up and cupped his face. Tracing his jawline with her fingers she sighed contently.

"You're so comfy too…I like your jawline. It's strong masculine."

"I am a man Raye." He chuckled. He entered the house and made a quick way to her bedroom.

He felt his step falter when her lips touched his chin. "Raye" he growled.

"I enjoyed your kisses—you're a good kisser. Did you like my kisses?"

Jed pushed open her bedroom door and glanced around for her bed, "I did Raye. A lot."

She brought her lips to his neck, "Do you want to kiss me now?"

Jed deposited her gently on her bed and watched her sit up on her knees in front of him, her hand grasping his. "Raye, I've had a few drinks myself please don't make this difficult. I won't be able to stop."

"Kiss me again Jed."

He groaned when her hands slid up his chest and grabbed the bow tie at his neck, pulling him down, "I said to kiss me."

The alcohol in his own system had his mind foggy as he brought his lips down to hers.

* * *

Raye awoke to her head pounding and groaned. She went to lift her hand and stopped quickly when it stopped half way. Looking down, her heart began beating frantically when she saw a man's tanned arm wrapped securely around her waist; the owners hand was placed gently on his arm.

She closed her eyes and counted to ten. Opening them back up, she turned her head to the side and saw Jed fast asleep beside her. She glanced down again and her eyes widened as she noticed them both naked. "Oh my—what did we do?"

Raye went to push his arm off of her and watched him stir.

His blue eyes seemed unfocused when they first stared at her, then he smiled. "Good morning."

Raye blushed as she covered her chest. His arm tightened around her, "I saw all that and more last night Raye, multiple times."

She felt her face burn even more, her tone warning him, "Jed—"

He sat up and stretched, leaning back up against the headboard he looked down at her. "This doesn't have to be awkward Raye."

Raye pulled the covers up over her chest, her mind unable to focus as her eyes refused to meet his. "I think you should leave."

He seemed confused at her tart request, "Raye, look, we both had a few too many drinks last night. There is nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Jed, I said to leave my room," her violet eyes finally glared up at his blue ones, "now."

Jed sighed heavily as he brought his hands up to his face. Giving a light scrub he looked down at the angel beside him, "Instead of kicking me out we should talk about this."

"I don't want to talk about this! What happened was a mistake... a huge mistake." Raye grabbed the covers off the bed and rolled off. She turned and was about to speak again when she noticed her attempt to cover herself left nothing for Jed. She blushed but then noticed his eyes were trained down to the sheets; she followed his line of sight. The small blood stains on the white sheets were telling as his head moved back up, "You were a virgin? I mean I know it felt-" he stopped as her eyes narrowed. Of course he knew. He remembered her soft cry, but he was too absorbed in everything going on and with the alcohol in his system, he shook his head.

"I'm sorry Raye."

"You took advantage of me; I want you out of my room, now!"

Jed's face went from remorseful to anger in a matter of seconds, "Took advantage of you?! If you remember Ms. Hino, you started kissing me first and I even asked you to stop! Don't you dare try to make me the bad guy here. I did nothing last night that you didn't ask me for!" His voice seemed to pick up after each sentence.

Raye's face went from red with embarrassment to white with shame.

Jed too annoyed than anything else, stood and grabbed his pants. Shoving them on, he eyed his shirt not too far from Raye's feet. He couldn't stop his feet from stomping on the ground and watched her grip the blanket so tightly that her hands turned completely white. Pulling his white shirt on he looked at Raye again. His heart ached as he took in the goddess before him. His mind still replayed her breathless sighs, her begging him to continue. He closed his eyes and counted to three in each language he knew. He took a step towards her and watched her take that tentative step back, "Raye, I'm not going to hurt you. Please, can we talk about this?"

Raye seemed absorbed in looking at the bed, her eyes moistened with unshed tears. When she spoke, her voice seemed so small, "Did you wear protection?"

That seemed to stop him. He found himself racking his brain "Regardless of your opinion of me, I don't carry a condom around on me 24/7."

She finally looked up at him, "We didn't use protection?"

Jed could only shake his head. He went to speak but Raye held her hand up, stopping him, "Leave Jed."

"Raye..."

"I said leave." Raye seemed to cower against the wall behind her.

"When you're ready to be an adult and talk about this, you know where to find me." And with that, Jed walked out of her room slamming the door behind him.

Raye slid to the ground. Wrapping her arms around her knees she finally did the only thing she could think of.

Cry.

* * *

My editor felt bad for Raye. I did too.

=)

"Daddy" may not be so happy if his only daughter and child has been *ruined* by Jed Hamilton. dun dun dun

~LAla and LaNaHwAnNa

**спасибо!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone. As you can *hopefully* see, I am trying to update my stories whenever I can. I have some ideas that I want to get out pronto-with Ami/Zoisite, Mina/Mal. So, I want to be able to add more to these stories, before I start anything else.

But, like everything with me, I'll probably be impatient and start something anyways. -_-

I hope you all enjoy this little twist in this story!

спасибо!

* * *

Raye laid curled up in her bed-staring at the wall in front of her. She hadn't moved in the last two days-neither had Jed bothered to contact her.

She turned over and stared at the ceiling. Her mind had been replaying snippets of her night with Jed-over and over again. She didn't know how she could face him-not after she accused him of practically raping her. She knew that was unfair-in fact, she remembered that it was her who initiated it. She was the one who was asked to stop-and she didn't. She didn't know why she had done what she did. She only could remember the feel of his lips on hers and wanted to feel it again. She groaned as she flipped herself over and shoved her face in the pillow.

"This should not be happening."

The sound of her phone beeping had one of her violet eyes popping open and glaring at the offensive device on her night stand. "Who is it and what do you want?" Raye slid an arm out from the covers and grabbed her phone.

Typing in her passcode, Raye glared at the e-mail sent from her father. "I don't want to deal with you-now or ever." She tossed her phone to the other side of her bed and stared back up at the ceiling

. "I can't stay like this. This isn't me. Okay Raye-so you had sex. Okay. Okay."

She nodded to herself multiple times, "Now what? Hide? I'm not one who hides."

Raye flipped the covers off of her body and sat up. Stretching, she flopped her legs over the ledge of the bed. She glanced up at a hard knock on her door. Raye looked at herself in the full length mirror beside her door before opening it slowly. Raye's violet eyes widened at the woman standing outside her door.

Dressed sharply in a charcoal gray pant suit and a bright red flowy blouse, her hair pulled into a perfect bun, Raye felt self-conscious in her cropped yoga pants and tank top; her hair in desperate need of a brush. "Can I help you?"

The woman's sharp hazel eyes snapped as she looked down at Raye, her taller frame giving her advantage. "Are you Raye Hino?" Raye stood her ground, "I am. Who's asking?"

"I'm Georgiana Hamilton. I heard that you were Jed's assistant and no one seems to know where he is. I figured you would." Raye looked at the woman ?

"Hamilton? Are you his sister?"

The woman laughed. Raye measured it identical to that of a hyena, but kept a straight face, "Ohh goodness child, no. I'm his wife."

Raye did everything in her power to prevent her jaw from dropping to the floor. Married? Jed Hamilton was married? Raye scratched her brain for any information regarding this and came up empty. She began to feel light headed though, and knew she had to get the woman away from her as quickly as possible. "uhh no, I don't know where he is. I'm on vacation and have not spoken to him in the past two days. Check with the office secretary-he will be able to locate him." With that, Raye closed the door and felt her body slump against it.

She ran her hands over her face-scrubbing as hard as possible. Her violet eyes flickered around her room and before she even processed what she was doing, she marched to her wardrobe and grabbed her suitcases. "Bastard. Cheating bastard."

000

Raye eyed the ground as her plane touched down in the cold temperatures of Seattle, Washington. She stared out the window until the flight attendant welcomed them and the seat belt sign disappeared. Raye quickly grabbed her bag from under the seat and squeezed her way through the aisle and out of the plane.

Making her way to baggage claim, Raye looked down at her wrist watch, wondering if her grandfather would be on time. Stepping onto the escalator, she smiled when she saw the short bald man waving his arms frantically-the largest smile Raye had ever seen planted on his face. "Grandfather!" Raye rushed past a few slow passengers and grabbed her grandfather into a tight embrace, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too child. Come, lets grab your bags and leave. I'm not very good with airports." Raye could only chuckle and nod.

000

Her grandfather's shrine was just the way she had left it all those years ago. Raye grinned as she took in the old red tiled roof, the curved pathways decorated with foliage along its side. Every bit was the same since her mother had passed. She breathed in the fresh air. It was like a time capsule.

"I have your room set up for you. Though, I fear I do not have those electronic devices you children like so much." "Its alright grandfather-I really wanted to get away from everything."

He smiled as he dragged her bag to a small hut like building. Sliding the door open, he stepped inside. "You have a small bathroom right through here." He pointed to his right, "but you have a bed and a place to put your clothes." Raye glanced around at the small room. The bathroom hosted a shower, a tiny sink, and equally small toilet. Her bed consisted of a massive pillow with sheets tossed on it. She grinned, "This is exactly what I wanted grandfather. Thank you for taking me in. I promise to earn my keep." He patted Raye gently on the arm, "Child, you are my flesh and blood-you are always welcome here. Always." He looked around the room, his dark eyes smiling, "I will leave you be to rest. You know where the kitchen is and please, help yourself to anything." He patted her hand one last time before leaving Raye to herself.

000

Raye sighed as she finished putting away her clothes-her business suits and skirts no longer needed in a place like this. Instead, Raye decided that the first they she would need would be a new wardrobe. She sat on her bed and removed her shoes when her phone beeped. Glancing at for the first time since she landed, Raye glared when she saw a message from Jed.

_'Raye-where the hell are you? No one knows where you're at. Please, answer me,'_

Raye knew she had to answer him. If not, he would probably start a search party.

Keeping her anger in check, she replied,_ 'I have decided to quit. Thank you for the opportunity.'_ With that she hit "send". Raye plopped backwards and rolled her eyes when her phone beeped again. Knowing that she couldn't ignore it, she picked it up, '_Quit? Is this because of what happened? Seriously? Come back Raye.'_

Her anger got the best of her as she felt her fingers fly across her small phone keyboard, '_Your WIFE came to my room and was looking for you. Imagine how shocked I was to find out you are MARRIED. You got what you wanted from me, now leave me alone Mr. Hamilton.'_ Raye expected that to be the end-but when her phone rang, and Jed's name flashed across the screen, Raye did the only thing she could think of.

She held the off button until the screen turned black.

* * *

O.O

Jed is married?!

Reviews/thoughts/opinions? =)

~LAla


End file.
